Want a Muffin?
by Poohdog
Summary: Waking up to wand to the throat, visiting a werewolf at 5am after a full moon, and being told to interview a werewolf about Sirius Black would frighten most people. For Tonks, it's just a regular day as Moody's trainee. Moody/Tonks/Remus FRIENDSHIPoneshot


**Should be working on something else. Like Biology or one of my other stories. But this just popped into my head.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, got it?**

Nymphadora Tonks woke with a wand jabbed at her throat, connected to a hand that appeared to be floating in mid-air. She made a rude gesture at it and rolled over, muffling a pillow over her head.

"And that's how you greet an intruder in your home!" he barked, whipping off his invisibility cloak.

"No, that's how I greet _you_ in my home," she grumbled. "Especially at five in the morning! Go away Mad-Eye."

"My student, my trainee, my _replacement_, greets an intruder in her home, one who has a weapon capable of death in an instant, by making distasteful hand gestures and rolling over! Have I taught you _nothing_ in the past two years! Constant vigilance!"

"Oh, buzz off. I knew it was you. Anyone else but my parents would have set off an alarm," she groaned, sitting up and blinking sleepily.

"Don't get cocky with your spells! You never know when they could fail or fall to a powerful Dark Wizard! You're over-confidence could lead to your death!"

"Well at least I'll get good and rested when I'm dead!" Tonks argued, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "What's this about Mad-Eye?"

"I have a mission."

"Great."

"That is to say, since you are my student and only a year away from becoming a full-fledged Auror, _you_ have a mission and I'm going along to supervise."

"Fine," she muttered stretching as she looked around the room. Clothes were strung this way and that, her cat named Anubis was curled up asleep on the bed undisturbed by Moody, and Moody was now sitting on the bed since she had left it, his face as knotted as ever. Tonks yawned and blinked at the tiny window. "What's the mission?"

"Interview and search. Seizure if necessary."

"Great, who?"

"Friend of your cousin. Ex-friend I should say."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Insinuating we were close. We weren't. I met him maybe a handful of times growing up, only two times I really remember."

"Really?"

"You don't think Kingsley's been over this with me?" Tonks sighed. "Now get out. I need to get dressed. And I don't want you turning that eye of yours this way either," she said, fixing him with a glare.

"I wasn't planning on it!" he yelled as he marched towards the door. "Be like watching my daughter!"

"Aw, I'm touched!" Tonks hollered out as he closed the door and she scrambled out of bed, falling with a loud clunk. She heard Mad-Eye laugh as she began scampering around her room for a Auror robes that were vaguely clean. She found some sprawled across the floor, half under the bed. The word trainee was spelled out very clearly on the front right part of them. Opening a drawer, she found that thankfully she still had clean underwear though it appeared as though tomorrow she'd be down to the really uncomfortable ones with the failing elastic. Perhaps she'd actually have to do laundry tonight. It was warm outside, so she didn't layer up much. She wore only panties, a bra, and an undershirt beneath her robe. Then she turned to the mirror and decided she wanted her usual pink today.

"Are you ready-" Mad-Eye began.

"I need to brush my teeth!" she told him as she walked past him and into the bathroom. He sighed. "And breakfast," she informed him emerging a few minutes later, her teeth brushed, deodorant on, hair combed, and bladder relieved."

"We could have been there and back by now," Moody grumbled.

"Yes, stupid women and their hygiene habits, I've heard it before. Just be grateful I decided to take a shower last night instead of this morning," she chided as she went through her cupboard. "Okay, I have nothing," she told him decisively.

"Even better. Let's-"

"Na-uh, I'm getting breakfast."

"Tonks, every minute we spend-"

"You said it was an interview and search. It'll hold, especially at this hour! I didn't even know this hour existed before I met you!" she told him, heading for the door. Moody followed with a sigh, watching as she cast a spell against burglary. "Who are we interviewing and searching anyway?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Never heard of him."

"Not even from cousin?"

"Remember. Two. Visits," Tonks growled at him as she went down the rest of her stairs and began heading for the front door. "I remember James Potter and that was it. And I might just remember him because my dad is fond of telling anyone who'll listen how I said his hair was fluffy like a kitty's. I was four." Moody snorted as she walked up to the bakery next door and ordered one muffin before changing her order to two.

"Thank you," Moody told her graciously. "But I won't eat-"

"Don't be silly," Tonks replied as she was handed back both of them. "I know that. I'm feeling bad for our interviewee. If we have to wake him up at this hour, we may as well give him some breakfast." Moody rolled his natural eye, ignoring the look of the man behind the counter as he left with Tonks. The muggle man didn't bat an eye at Tonks though. She had told him she was an actress in a movie and always paraded through in weird outfits. For a moment she tried to think of an excuse to give Moody but she couldn't think of one. Instead, she paid the man for the muffins and left.

"There's something I've got to tell you," Moody spoke up as they walked towards an ally where most muggles wouldn't be. "This mission, it was a volunteer thing."

"Mad-Eye!" she yelped. "You got me up this early for a job I didn't _have_ to take?"

"Well, see, I know Remus. Used to be friends with him you might say."

"You mean he was in the Order. That's where all your 'friends' come from," Tonks observed. "So what about him?"

"They were going to interview and search him today no matter what and they were probably going to do it this afternoon."

"So why are we going and why are we going at five in the morning?"

"Because they'll be prejudice against him from the start."

"Excuse me?"

"Tonks," Moody sighed. "Remus Lupin is a werewolf."

"He's not part of Greyback's gang is he? I thought we were supposed to have at least two full aurors if we went down there."

"No. He lives like a normal wizard, or as normal as possible," Moody answered as Tonks stumbled into the alley. It smelled badly of rotting food and other rubbish from the large dumpster that sat at the end. "Grab my arm and apparate. I'll guide you. No sense wasting time by having to track you down if you don't follow the directions right." Tonks nodded and put a hand on his arm before apparating along with him. It wasn't side-along; it was her magic, but Moody was merely showing her the way.

"Well that's a relief," she commented as they arrived on a muggle street on the edge of town. The early morning light seemed rather grey and only the faintest stirrings could be heard from the muggles in their houses. The pair began to walk again. "I didn't fancy going underground this early in the morning."

"They'd all be asleep. Full moon was last night."

"We're intruding on the poor guy right after the full moon!" Tonks yelped.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want to wake the muggles?" Tonks glared at him for an answer. He sighed. "It's us now or them later. Do you think Williamson or Savage would be better?"

"Alright, alright, fine," Tonks agreed. "I still feel bad for him."

"Glad to find you're not like Williamson. When he first got told this was his mission, he seemed already prepared to send the guy to Azkaban."

"Please, my mother's a healer. She's told me about the people who get bitten. They're normal until one day- well, you know," Tonks replied. "It's not his fault."

"I suppose you also feel pity for vampires then?"

"Yes," she answered defiantly.

"Good girl. Took me into my late twenties to master that."

"I am in my twenties!"

"Barely."

"I'm twenty-two!"

"I thought ladies weren't supposed to mention their age."

"And you still thought I was a lady. Aw, Mads, I'm touched."

"At least you don't wear men's underwear like Vega!"

"You've been staring at my underwear and Vivian's!"

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter! I try and see through an invisibility cloak and it automatically goes through all clothes but undergarments!" Tonks stormed ahead of him nonetheless, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. "Tonks! Tonks! Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she yelped, whipping around.

"Don't ignore me! And I really don't mean to look at your undergarments."

"Oh, I know. I was just getting back at you for waking me at bloody five in the bloody morning." Mad-Eye growled as he stopped at a house outside of town, spaced out from the rest. To Tonks it looked rather normal although secluded like most wizards houses that weren't in primarily wizarding areas of town. Trees ran around three sides of the house, stretching out in the back for an unforeseeable distance. It was a two story house and the wooden siding was painted grey. Tonks followed Moody off the gravel road and through the dewy lawn to the front door where she could hear the noise of the bell ringing through the house. A moment later, a man appeared in front of them, a tall man. His hair was a light color of brown and he looked thin, ragged, and tired. Tonks noticed that he leaned against the doorway, not in a casual act of self-confidence, but as though it was the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor.

"Well don't look so surprised," Mad-Eye grumbled. Tonks didn't think the man looked surprised at all. Then again, she wasn't sure she could read anything in his face besides the word tired. "You had to know somebody was coming and it's better me than them, now isn't it?"

"Yes," the man replied in a hoarse voice. "I suppose so. Come in then," he said, eyeing Tonks behind Mad-Eye. Moody followed the man's gaze.

"Trainee. Tonks," he said gruffly.

"Wotcher," she greeted as cheerfully as she can muster.

"Hello."

"Want a muffin?" she asked as Moody shut the door. Mad-Eye rolled his good eye and the man Tonks assumed was Lupin looked at her in his sleepy way. She thought she could distinguish a bit of confusion. They were standing in an entry way, the wood floor soft and the light dim. She could see morning light seeping through a doorway up ahead, a staircase directly in front of her, and a door to the left and right. Tonks pulled one of them out of the paper bag she was still carrying. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked, holding it out.

"Yes."

"Well do you want it? I have another for my breakfast you know and Mad-Eye over there isn't bound to eat anything besides his own cooking. Which might be a good thing because, trust me, nobody else wants to eat his cooking." Moody made a noise that could have been a grunt but she wasn't sure if it was in agreement or annoyance.

"Thank you," he said cautiously, reaching out and taking it from her. She smiled as she let go of it and reached in to get hers from the bag.

"Right, now that everyone's fed, we need to get down to business," Moody interrupted, clearly a bit annoyed. Tonks sighed.

"Oh calm down," she directed him. "The worlds not going to end if we take a few minutes to eat." Lupin snorted from where he leaned against the wall, still holding the muffin in his hand, untouched.

"You never know when we could be needed and called away and therefore we need to get everything wrapped up as soon as possible! A career as an Auror-"

"Is hectic and chaotic, constantly trying to expect the unexpected," she sighed monotonously. "I know."

"Do you want to move to the kitchen?" Lupin asked them, blinking oddly, trying to stay awake. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled himself away from the wall and led them past the stairs to the open doorway where light was pouring through. A table, dusky in the early light sat right beyond the doorway, looking out the large windows to the back. To the right, were counters, an oven, a sink, and an island made of counters. Between the regular counters against the wall and the island, was a door leading out to the back yard. Lupin collapsed into one of the chairs and Moody sank down into one across from him. Tonks followed their lead and sat down in the chair next to Lupin.

"You know what we're here about," Moody began, not as a question.

"Yes. Sirius Black," Lupin replied. "I'm surprised you haven't come sooner."

"They wanted to wait until today. Figured they'd get a confession out of you better when you were tired."

"Oh," he mumbled.

"I haven't poisoned that you know," Tonks told him, already halfway through her breakfast. He hadn't yet touched it. Slowly he took a bit and then a small smile came to his mouth.

"It's good."

"Pietro always makes them best. Plus he just generally likes me. Viola, not so much." Confusion again. She was almost definitely sure she recognized it on his tired face this time. "They work at the bakery near my flat."

"Oh," he said, the confused look going away again. Now all that was there was tiredness. He kept eating, gulping down the muffin like a vulture.

"Hungry much?" she asked him.

"Starved," he admitted. Tonks grinned as she reached into her pocket and found what she was looking for.

"Daniel Proudfoot gave these to me yesterday. I nearly forgot about them. Do you like chocolate?" she asked, holding out the bag of double chocolate chip cookies in her pocket. "They're a little crumpled but they taste good. I had one yesterday."

Lupin stared at the bag and then back at her. "I love you," he said in utter seriousness as he reached out and she handed them to him.

"You're welcome," Tonks laughed.

"Well now that we're all fed, again," growled Mad-Eye. "I think we should start with the questioning. Then Remus can go to sleep while we search the house. Any objections?"

"Does it even matter if I had any?" Lupin sighed.

"Not particularly," Mad-Eye answered with a lop-sided grin.

"Fine with me," Tonks agreed. Lupin, having finished the muffin, was now hungrily eating through the cookies. She turned to look at him directly and he swallowed almost sheepishly. But more tiredly than sheepishly. "Have you, at any time in the past six months been in contact with the wizard known as Sirius Orion Black?"

"No."

"Do you now have a personal relationship with Sirius Black?"

"No."

"Did you at any time have a relationship with that wizard we know I'm talking about?" Moody coughed and Tonks rolled her eyes. "Right, Sirius Black." Lupin gave a sad sort of smile.

"Yes. We were friends during Hogwarts and for a few years afterwards before he betrayed Lily and James," he answered quietly.

"Have you seen Sirius Black since you're friendship ended?" Tonks continued, already wishing she could quit as she watched the man in front of her drudging up aspects of his past he had forced into the recesses of his mind. Her questions were going to cause him pain. But she had signed up for this after all. She had wanted to be an Auror. This was part of the cost.

* * *

"Mad-Eye, I wasn't able to find anything other than a few old photos and even that can hardly count as evidence. I mean, I still have pictures of half the people in my year at Hogwarts stashed away somewhere. This search was rubbish."

"You don't think I know that?" he grunted. "I knew that from the start. There was only one spy to Lily and James and that was Sirius Black. There was only one murderer of Peter Pettigrew and there was one man who showed up at both funerals, stood in the back, and cursed Sirius Black under his breath. And that's why it had to be you and me instead of some other Auror."

Tonks sighed as she sat the pictures she had dug up on the table where Moody was writing a note. "I feel guilty doing this."

"You'll keep it up though," Moody directed.

"We have other houses to do?" she asked, blinking her eyes sleepily. "Moody, how many joint friends did you and Sirius Black have? Should I be searching your house?"

"I mean with Remus Lupin. Scrimgeor wants him to be questioned periodically until we capture Sirius Black. He figures if Black runs to someone it's either going to be to Narcissa Malfoy or Remus Lupin. Kingsley doesn't think your mother is a suspect after looking over her history with her family. Williamson is covering Malfoy. I'm putting you on Lupin." Tonks snorted.

"Dirty."

"Behave," Moody growled.

"Fine, fine. But you'll be with me right? I mean I'm only a-"

"You can do this one your own. I saw you interview him today. I'll tell Scrimgeor you can do this without me."

"Great," Tonks mumbled.

"Scared now?" Moody asked with concern. "Dumbledore trusts him if that's-"

"No, I'm not scared. Not of him anyway. I just know that now I'm going to be the main face of the blame. You did this on purpose, Mad-Eye!" He looked away from her.

"Come on. We've got loads of paperwork to file on this. And Shacklebolt is going to want those pictures." Tonks sighed and watched as he disapparated before she too left the house of the sleeping werewolf.

**This is _probably _just a one-shot. Still, reviews always welcome and, since I'm feeling kinda homesick today, really appreciated.**


End file.
